Captive
by kittykat-loveroffandoms
Summary: With the Captain missing Hikaru Sulu takes charge of the survivors.


The surviving crew of the enterprise were now imprison. They have on idea where they captain was or if any more had survived the ambush. Hikaru knew that he had to take charge of the situation. What with the Captain and First officer missing or worst dead, no he must not think about that. He was the next person in charge on the bridge but the next best thing with be Mr Scott and/or Dr McCoy they were both Lt. Commanders but both of them were missing or possible dead as well.

Once they were all in the prison like cage, Hikaru went to work he knew he could not count everyone who was in the prison they was over two hundred of us, with over a hundred confirmed dead and about fifty miss or uncounted for including the Captain but he was still alive he hoped. He looked around and saw Gaila he went up to her and quietly talked to her.

"Gaila do you have any idea what happen up there or where Scotty is?"

Gaila had a sad look on her face and shook her head.

"I have no idea, we thought everything was okay then we got a red alert then we were attacked we started to stabilize the ship and then we got the order to evacuate. Scotty stay until most of use had gone we. Then he use a empty missile to leave, but I don't know where he is. What happen up there?

Hikaru took a deep breath even he had no idea what happened and he saw most of it first hand.

"To be honest I don't know what happened. All I know is that we were ambushed and they want something we had on the ship. I think all of this was planned but why keep use alive. I'm putting you in charge of the engineering crew see if you are all accounted for and who not here." Gaila nodded and walk off.

Hikaru repeated this to Giotto and Dr M'Benga (who was in charge in Dr McCoy absents) who both nodded with yes sir even thou they both outrank him. M'Benga and Chapel had started a make do first aid. Thankfully no one injures was life threateningly just cuts and other minor injures. Hikaru had no idea who was next in charge if both Spock and Lt. Marcus where gone. All the bridge crew minus the Captain and Chekov and the alien woman Kara he think her name who were missing. Also Uhura was missing but he think she with the people who ambushed them. He hoped she was okay.

He was at the first aid stated getting the report off of M'Benga who was trying to fix a deep cut on a science ensign leg what was bleeding gold blood. Hikaru thought that was odd, the young girl was an alien but gold blood. M'Benga spoke up while he stop the bleeding.

"I will be with you in a moment as soon as I stop the bleeding and no I don't know who is in charge when Spock and Carol are gone."

The ensign started to talk to while holding up her hand. Hikaru saw that she had red in her blonde hair.

"Kai is... I mean Lieutenant Tahan you can't miss him he has purple eyes."

She removed the cloth from her leg and curled her hand into a ball. The cut on her leg began to move together to which M'Benga quickly wrap the cloth around her leg. Both of the men looked at. To which she smiled shyly and simple said "Telekinesis". M'Benga turn to Hikaru.

"I have a dozen that are definitively dead and another three missing and then there is Dr McCoy who I no idea where he is. Sulu I have a bad feeling about this place it's giving me the creeps."

Hikaru nodded. "Me too. I'm going to find Lieutenant Tahan, let me know if anything is wrong"

Hikaru began the search for Lt. Tahan, he had a vague idea what he look like he seen him a few time in the Botany labs and remembered his bright purple eyes. He turn to see those purple eyes looking at him.

"You wanted to see him, Lieutenant Sulu."

Hikaru smiled slightly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you know which of you science crew are here, how many do you think are dead and missing."

Lt. Tahan nodded and had a sad look

"At lease a dozen dead that I know of but to tell you the truth I do not know who out of the missing where on the ship of not."

Tahan look at Sulu's confused face and continued to talk.

"A lot of the science crew where here on temperately duty and most stayed at York Town. I don't know who is back at York Town and who was on the ship. I'm sorry there is a list of who on broad the enterprise when it left by it still on the ship. May I ask something. Do you really need to know or are you just trying to keep everyone mind that we are trapped here and possible could not?"

Hikaru just nodded.

"I know it is not the best way of doing that but we need to be on high alert. Plus I have no idea what to do in this situation, I know that no one wanted this to happen but i would have hoped that the Captain or Spock was here."

Tahan nodded.

"I don't think anyone would have thought this would happen but I understand we can't let our guard down especially now. I will ask around if we notice anything odd. I think some has planned this and we are not the first ones here. I have felt this feeling"

Hikaru stopped and looked around, this place did feel wrong and there was something that made unbearable to be in. Kai look at Sulu with a sad face and spoke in a very quiet whisper.

"I grew up in Poland in a city called Krakow outside of the city is a place. It was a site of a massacre millions of people were killed and there is a feeling you get when you go there. It is cold and creepy you get this bile in your throat. That is the feeling I get here."

If Hikaru was not creep out of this place before he would be now. Hendroff quickly run up towards the two Lieutenants not noticing the awkwardness of the two.

"I can here foot steps and voice coming from outside"

All three Lieutenants run towards the door the got there as it open and Uhura was pushed in, the door shut again. Hikaru run up to her, checking if he was hurt. He was about to speck when Nyota spoke first.

"They know English and about the federation, the leader Krall thinks the federation is an act of war and I think Kalara was about of this"

"How can they know about the federation, we were the first ship to come threw the Nebula"

Hendroff spoke up. While Tahan look confused.

"It can't be" He spoke up "I mean when York Town was first under contraction when it was a tiny base, they started to send of probes. ninety-eight percent were crushed in the Nebula. Even if they got a hold of the probe which has every little odds then they could not get any information. Mostly likely it would of have the United Federation of Plants on it."

They all nodded. Nyota was the first to speak.

"I think you should go out there and see if we can send a signal, if they do have a probe then I can maybe hack it and send a signal."

Hikaru nodded as he looked up to the sunset.

"We should wait till morning, it going to get dark soon and we need to figure out how to get this door open"

Hikaru hope that everything was going to be okay and he was trying to think about but Ben and Demora it would take seventy two hours before the Enterprise would b class missing. He hope they would all survive till then.


End file.
